UNFORTUNATE OF LIFE, UNBREAKABLE BOND OF LOVE
by kagomeluver725
Summary: Kag is in big trouble! She kidnapped by a man in black,Raped her! Why? Cause he was instructed to do so! Ever since that day on her life is nothing but tragedy! What is worse she got pregnant, and the baby Doesn’t belong to inu! Can this get worse? R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OLD FANFIC, HIGH RATING.... DON'T LOOK AT ME... YOU SEE THE RATING...

UNFORTUNATE OF LIFE, UNBREAKABLE BOND OF LOVE

Chapter.1

Kagome in trouble

Kagome sees Inuyasha kissing Kikyo again. But the different is that Inuyasha told her that him love her just as much as she loved him.

_DEAR INUYASHA,_

_I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR BEING WITH KIKIYO, IF IT MAKES HAPPY. BUT I CAN'T CONTROL HOW I FEEL DEEP DOWN INSIDE. SO I DEDICED TO GO BACK TO MY TIME. AND HAVE A REGULAR LIFE THERE. HERE IS A PEOM THAT I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW:_

I can't believe days gone by,

and now is time to say goodbye.

But this is the way it is,

hope it's me that you will miss

Even though you are not the one I have,

you are still the one I love.

_HOPE YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH KIKIYO. GOODBYE MY LOVE, PLEASES TAKE CARE OF KIKYO AND YOURSELF FOR ME. _

KAGOME 

Kagome finished the letter and left it on the table of Kaede's hut with her jewel. She walked out of the hut and toward the well. "Goodbye, Inuyasha. Goodbye my dear friends and goodbye ferial era." Muttered Kagome. Full of tear and memories Kagome left for her time.

Kagome didn't feel like going home like this, so she decide to go to the park to come herself down. As she was walking, a man from behind and stabbed her with a knife. "Ah..." Kagome cried in pain and fell right into the man's arm. People around the park and started to scream as they watched the man vanished into the thin air.

In The Ferial Era

"Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Stop playing with us. What have you done to Kagome you jerked?" cried Sango. "What? I didn't do anything to her, what are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha confusedly. " Go get her back, or else I will kill you even if it means to pay my life." Yelled Shippo angrily. "What are you guys talking about?" repeated Inuyasha. "Look at this you jerk." Shouted Sango. Inuyasha took over the letter and read it. Inuyasha was shocked. WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY BEING WITH KIKIYO MAKE ME HAPPY AND TAKE CARE OF HER? Screamed Inuyasha, in his mind. "And she left this." Said Sango try to calm herself down. NO, IT CAN'T BE! IT IS THE JEWEL THAT MEAN.... THAT SHE WILL NOT COME BACK ANYMORE. that one thought hit him like thunderbolt. Without a second thought Inuyasha ran toward the well and jumped.

WHAT IS KAGOME THINK? THAT WRENCH DIDN'T I JUST TOLD HER HOW I FELT YESTERDAY? HOW CAN SHE THINK THAT I COULD GO WITH KIKIYO AFTER ALL THAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KAGOME JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT.

Flashback:

"Inuyasha I knew you would have came. I knew you still loved me." Said Kikyo. "Kikyo, I came to tell you...that I have chosen Kagome. I sorry." Said Inuyasha sadly. Kikyo frowned, but then changed her face back and said, "I understand, but can you at least give me a goodbye kiss for all that we have shared?" begged Kikyo. I CAN AT LEAST GIVE HER A GOODBYE KISS, I BET KAGOME WILL UNDERSTAND.

"Sure." Answered Inuyasha. Kikyo snickered as she and Inuyasha kissed.

End of flashback.:

I WAS WITH KIKYO BECAUSE I HAVE TELL HER MY DECISION. SHE MUST HAVE SEEN ME AND KIKYO KISSED, BUT IT WAS ONLY A GOODBYE KISS. OH, KAGOME I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU FIRST. I SORRY. Thought Inuyasha as he ran at the speed of light. WHERE ARE YOU MY DEAR KAGOME? Thought Inuyasha. I CAN SENSE KAGOME'S SCENT FULL OF SALTY TEARS. SHE MUST HAVE CRIED LOT. BUT WAIT.... WHAT IS THE OTHER SCENT? OH NO, IT'S **_BLOOD_**... kagome must be in trouble. Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree as his speed increase.

Kagome opened her eyes as she saw a man in black robe. "Oh, you are awake my sweetie, I supposed to finish you off, but it would be such a waste to have a pretty girl like you without a little fun. Don't you agreed sweet heart?" snickered the man. "What do you want with me?" said Kagome weakly. "Oh how rude, I haven't even introduced myself yet. The name is Iggy, and I am supposed to finish you off for my master." Said Iggy. "Your master?" asked Kagome. "Oh it wouldn't really matter if I tell you, cause you are going to die anyways. My master is Kikyo." Said Iggy. KIKYO, BUT WHY?

"Look at your pretty little face." Said Iggy as he ran his rough finger on Kagome's face.

"Let me go!" Cried Kagome. Then felt a thunder like pain at her back; she saw that red liquid coming from her body. That is when she found out she has been chained to the walls. Iggy has this nasty smile on his face that told Kagome he is up to something. Something no good. He walked toward Kagome with this evil grin on his face.

"What...what do you want from me????" asked Kagome with fear in her voice.

That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading. If you want to hear what's happening next, you will have to tell me in your review. PLEASE JUST REVIEW IT.... JUST SPARE ME!!!! SINCE I HAVE ALREADY LOST 80 REIVEWS.... CRYING


	2. poem from heart

WARNING: **_KIKIYO AND INUYASHA PARING LOVERS DO NOT READ THIS STORY. _**

A/N still crying my story... all I can say is please review....

UNFORTUNATE OF LIFE, UNBREAKABLE BOND OF LOVE

Chapter 2

Poems From The Heart

SEND ME YOUR IDEAS OR QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY TO . I WOULD BE GLAD TO HELP YOU. AND GIVE YOU A LITTLE PEEK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE.

"What...what do you want from me????" asked Kagome with fear in her voice.

"Oh, nothing much just a little fun that is all." Said Iggy with a nasty smile on his face. "Look at your soft face, so ..." Then Iggy tried to kiss her, but she turned away. "you stupid bitch." Yelled Iggy as he slapped Kagome on her face. Kagome coughed out a mouthful of blood. "Now learn how to behave. Don't make me to it again." Shouted Iggy. So he did it again. But Kagome refused it. SLAP!!!! "Don't you ever learn bitch or next time you won't get it over with that easily." But no matter what Kagome refused to do it. Iggy has lost his patients and punched her right in the stomach and caused her a great deal of pain. "Ah..." cried Kagome.

KAGOME HANG ON I'M COMING. YOU GOT TO HANG ON, I CAN'T AFFORTED TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, I HAVE ALREADY LOSED KIKIYO ONCE. I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THAT PAIN AGAIN. Thought Inuyasha. "Hang on, my love I'm coming for you!" cried Inuyasha still ran toward Kagome's scent.

Iggy bent and forced Kagome to kiss. NO, I DON'T WANT IT END UP LIKE THIS. WHERE ARE YOU INUYASHA? WHERE ARE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST, EVEN JUST FOR A FRIEND. I NEED YOUR HELP. NO, I CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! Cried Kagome in her mind as tears streamed down her pale face. Then Iggy finally let go and they are both gasped for air. "No use crying, Inuyasha is not going to come. He is in love with master Kikiyo. He never loved you, never cared for you. He was there to protect you because you are master Kikiyo's

reincarnation. You don't actually think that he cared for a weak human like you?" laughed Iggy.

HE... HE IS ... RIGHT INUYAHSA HAVE NEVER CARED FOR ME, **_ME ALONE_** NOT SOME KIKYO'S COPY OR A SHARD DETECTOR. I WAS A FOOL TO LOVE HIM. NO, IT WAS MY CHOICE TO LOVE, EVEN IF HE LOVES KIKYO. BUT NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER REGRET THAT I CHOSED TO LOVE HIM.

LIKE I SAID:

_**MY HEART SKIP A BEAT WHENEVER I HEAR YOUR NAME.**_

_**IT SEEMS TO ME IT'S PLAYING SOME KIND OF A GAME.**_

_**I GO TO BED AND HOPE TO DREAM OF YOU.**_

_**ALWAYS AND FOREVER JUST ME AND YOU. **_

_**IF YOUR LOVE FOR ME HAPPENS TO GET REPLACED IN YOUR HEART.**_

_**JUST REMEMBER, IN MINE YOU'LL ALWAYS HAVE A SPECIAL PART.**_

_**I LOVE TO THINK ABOUT IT EVERYDAY.**_

_**THAT I WROTE YOUR NAME IN MY HEART AND FOREVER IT WILL STAY.**_

_**WHEN I SAY FOREVR, FOREVER IS WHAT I MEAN.**_

_**I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, EVEN IF FOREVER IS YOU WITHOUT ME.**_

"Iggy you would never know how it really felt to love someone. Even if Inuyasha want to kill me right this second I would have did for him myself, if it makes him happy. You would never understand. So you don't need to try to get ridded of Inuyasha from my mind. Cause it would never happen. In that case don't waste your time trying it." Shouted Kagome.

_**IT GOES DOWN SO DEEP**_

**_MY MY LOVE IS LIKE AN OCEANLOVE IS LIKE S ROSE _**

_**WHOSE BEAUTY YOU WANT TO KEEP**_

_**MY LOVE IS LIKE A RIVER **_

_**THAT WILL NEVER END**_

MY LOVE IS LIKE A DOVE 

_**WITH A BEAUTYFUL MASSAGE TO SEND.**_

MY LOVE IS LIKE A SONG 

_**THAT GOES ON AND ON **_

_**MY LOVE IS LIKE A PRISONER **_

_**IT'S TO YOU THAT I SURRENDER. **_

KAGOME WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IS TO YOU, **YOU ALONE  **THATI SURRENDER? WHY DID YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT ? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET HURT, WHY NOT ME? Thought Inuyasha.

"Ok, you stubborn little bitch. Let see how long you are going to stay with Inuyasha if you have dirtied. Even if you die I won't let you die in peace. Want to see how long you can hold on with my torturing. Anyways the long you live the more fun I will have. So let's get started. Should we?" laughed at the hopeless Kagome.

"You... you are not going to... please don't please." Begged Kagome.

"No way bitch, I'm going to have some fun here." Said Iggy coldly as he stuffed a piece of clothe into Kagome. "hm..." muttered Kagome unable to get her sound out. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of Iggy. Then Kagome realized it was a woman in red. A woman who had been dead for at least 50 years. KIKYO... "Oh, master I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I ..." said Iggy in a shaky voice. "Sorry? For what? I am glad that your skills improved. I like your cold and nasty idea of torturing this reincarnation of mine. Now let's see if she still have the face to see Inuyasha?" said Kikyo bitterly.

WHY IS KIKYO HERE, SHOULD SHE BE WITH INUYASHA RIGHT NOW? OR DID INUYASHA LEAVE HER? Thought Kagome. "You must be think where did Inuyasha go huh? Tell you he is sleep in the forest, don't even take a slightly noticed that you are gone. Poor girl. But it's okay now, I will help you get ridded of him from you mind. And take back what is mine 50 years ago." Laughed Kikyo coldly. While know that is not true, but will be. "Iggy you can do your work while I take a good look at this copy of mine's tortured look." Said Kikyo with a nasty grin on her face. "yes master, I will do as told." Replied Iggy.

As he started his torturing of the poor girl....

I think is a sad chapter, but it's how it work. Hope you guys don't mind. I need at least 8 reviews to update my fanfic, and that would be long enough for me to finish the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. how could this happen to her

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. IT'S VERY ENCOURAGING.

And sorry I haven't updated for a long time. But I was very busy with my school work. You know the end of term 1. TESTS, PROJECTS, HOMEWORKS... I hope you guys wouldn't mind.

Chapter 3

HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?

As he started his torturing of the poor girl....

He ripped out Kagome's outfit and started to kiss her. NO WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME? WHY????? Thought Kagome as she tried to get away from Iggy. "I told you to stay still you bitch." Shouted Iggy as he took out a stick and hit hard on Kagome's stomach. "Take the cloth out of her mouth, I want to hear her screams and pain. I see her begging for mercy." Said Kikyo coldly. "Good idea master, wish I could have thought it before." Said Iggy while taking the cloth out. " Master she is passed out. Let me give her some pain." Said Iggy eagerly. "No" snapped Kikyo. "Go get some water. And wake her up, hurry." Yes, master." Replied Iggy. So he went out to get the water.

"Look at your gentle face and soft skin. No wonder Inuyasha, Koga, even Iggy would fall for you, but that's going to change from now on. No one would want a girl who had been raped. Not even your Inuyasha. And I'm finally going to get back what should have been mine's 50 years ago." Said Kikyo with a satisfied grin on her pale face.

Inuyasha is sprinting down the street of Kagome's mysterious world, with people staring at the hanyou. But to Inuyasha nothing matters more then Kagome. Kagome the only girl who doesn't mind this half breed, doesn't mind whether he become a Youkai or human. The only one who accept him as who he is. KAGOME WHERER ARE YOU? I CAN SENSE SHE IS VERY CLOSE TO ME BUT I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE. KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU ?????? TELL ME!!! Cried Inuyasha in his mind.

"Master Kikyo, I'm back." Said Iggy with a bowl of water. He poured the icy water on the poor girl and she slightly opened her eye while shattering from the frozen water that had been poured on her. Then Kikiyo carried a knife and stabbed in her stomach. "Ah..." cried Kagome. Then she took salt and ran it over Kagome's wound. Kagome bit lip and try to hold back the pain. "Beg, beg for mercy and I will stop this. BEG!" shouted Kikyo. "No! I would never beg for mercy, not from you!" yelled Kagome in pain. "Stubborn little girl, but you wouldn't stay stubborn much longer no one can stand this much pain." Laughed Kikiyo. So she ran her salty fingers over her wound again. "Ah..." cried Kagome. "There, there little girl how do you think that was? Fun was it? Wanted AGAIN? Or beg for mercy." Said Kikiyou coldly "NO! NEVER!!!!!!!" shout Kagome. "You little runt!" yelled Kikyou. "If you want more fine by me."

KAGOME, MY KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! I NEED YOU AS I ALWAYS HAVE. I LOVE YOU DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT? OH, KAGOME. BUT THE ONE THING I KNOW IS THAT I AM GOING TO FIND YOU, WHEREVER YOU ARE! Thought Inuyasha.

"You stubborn little bitch, how dare you talk to my master like that?" yelled Iggy as he slapped her in the face. "Well she does need to learn a little respect. Good work Iggy." Said Kikyo. "But the thing is we have to keep her alive." Said Kikiyou then she forced Kagome to swallow the medicine, but Kagome was trying to get away. That is when Iggy punched her right in the stomach and she passed out. Kikiyou stuffed the medicine into Kagome's mouth. Then she disappeared into the thin air. "Be prepared Iggy, Inuyasha has came." Her icy voice echoed.

And surely Inuyahsa had really come. "Kagome!!!" he shouted. Afterward he looked up. The sight of this poor girl. Kagome's wounded body, ripped cloth. He was totally numbed, he can't feel anything. Nothing. It seemed the world around he has reached to its end. That's when a single tear dropped down; it was truly the first time for Inuyasha to experience the taste of his own salty tear. All of a sudden all his emotion started to appears at once. Shocked, annoyed, helpless, angry, miserable, stupid no one know how exactly how him feel, not even himself. The only thing that he knew is that Kagome was in trouble and pain and he, INUYASHA wasn't there for her wasn't there to protect her and comfort her. Which is not what Kagome would, or had done. Kagome was always there for to help him and comfort him no matter what.

KAGOME! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN TO YOU? HOW COULD ANYONE DO THIS TO A PURE, INNOCENT, CHEERFUL GIRL LIKE YOU? OH KAGOME WHY? WHY DO BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO YOU? WHY NOT ME? IF GOD WANT TO PUNISH SOMEON HE CAN PUNISH ME. YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT, I DO. IF I HAVE TOLD YOU EARLIER THAT I WAS GOING TO LEAVE KIKYOU. THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN.KAGOME!!! thought Inuyasha miserably.

Inuyasha rushed toward Kagome, "Iron claws soul stealer!" attacked Inuyasha, the chain broke and he caught Kagome just before she touched the ground. Inuyasha took off his kimono and wrapped around Kagome's injured body. It was so cold that make Inuyasha's heart shook. He didn't even bother with Iggy, but Iggy seems wanted to be bothered, so he charged toward Inuyasha. But it only took Inuyasha one strike to finish him off. "If that's what you wanted then you have it." Muttered Inuyasha. "I didn't want to kill you, because it wasn't completely your fault. If I was there to protect Kagome, this wouldn't have happened to her. But if you want to be killed I have no problem with that." Said Inuyasha emotionlessly.

Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arm. When he look down at unfortunate girl tears started to float down again. He held Kagome in his arm and said "Kagome, talk to me please. Please just say something, anything, JERK, BASTER, GO TO HELL, SIT. Just say something. You got to hold on. You got to be strong. Kagome you can't just leave me now, not after everything we had shared. Please be strong for yourself and for me." Said Inuyasha hopefully.

The end of the chapter please review and tell me how you think about this story. If I get 10 or more reviews I will start my next chappie. Thanks for reading!!!! - And thanks again for the people who reviewed last time!!!


	4. what will happen to her?

CHAPTER 4:

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER?

Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arm. When he look down at unfortunate girl tears started to float down again. He held Kagome in his arm and said "Kagome, talk to me please. Please just say something, anything, JERK, BASTER, GO TO HELL, SIT. Just say something. You got to hold on. You got to be strong. Kagome you can't just leave me now, not after everything we had shared. Please be strong for yourself and for me." Said Inuyasha hopefully.

Inuyasha carried Kagome in his arms and brought her back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha kicked the door and it swung open. Sango and Kaede were discussing the villagers. Then Sango turned and saw Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. She was shocked!!! " What happened ???" asked Sango surprised. Kaede spin around, and saw Kagome. "Oh, my!! Happened here?" asked Kaede too. "I will tell you that later!" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put Kagome on the bed and ran through his finger across Kagome's smooth hair. "Kaede, you can cure her right?" questioned Inuyasha. "Um... I am not sure, but I will try my best to save the poor girl." Responded Kaede. Inuyasha's ear twitched and shouted, "What do you mean, you are not sure?" Sango tried to calm Inuyasha down, "Inuyasha, listen to me. Kaede said she will try her best, and she will. I know you are worrying about Kagome. But so is everyone else! We all wish that Kagome will be well soon, however we need to be patient. Let's go out and let Lady Kaede do her job. Meanwhile, you have to tell me what happened to her, so we can all help her get through her tough times!"

Finally, Sango has convinced Inuyasha to leave. Inuyasha walked out of the hut like a puppy who just lost his food. " So Inuyasha tell me what happened to Kagome?" requested Sango. " She...she...she have been raped." Said Inuyasha. "What? Inuyasha you got to be kidding me, it can't be." Cried Sango.

"Hello, guys what's with the long face?" asked Mikoru clueless. "Kagome has been... raped. She is in serious danger right now." Answered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you got to be kidding me right?" questioned Mikoru. "No, do I look like I am kidding?" asked Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha told them all about what happened. At least what he saw. After he finished Sango is shed with tears. "Kagome how can he do that?" Next Kaede came out and had the look with is okay for NOW. "She is sage from danger for now, if she can wake up before the day after tomorrow's sunset, she will be ok." Said Kaede. So Inuyasha and the others went in. Sango's tears drop down unstopped. HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? POOR KAGOME. INUYASHA AND KIKYO AND ALL THE DEMONS THAT ARE AFTER THE SHARD ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? WHY ? WHY? DO GOD HAVE TO LET THIS HAPPEN TO HER. HASN'T SHE BEEN HURT ENOUGH? Thought Sango. Inuyasha sat down beside the bed Kagome is lying in. He just sat there looking at Kagome's face and remembering all those time they have shared. The good ones, bad ones, happy ones, tough one, times when he hurt her, times when she yelled the word SIT, times where Kagome is shed with tears because of Kikyo, also what he remembered the clearest pictures where they first met, in the Inuyasha forest. On the tree where he had been cursed for 50 years, until Kagome came alone and freed him with her uncovered Miko power. Memories of where they met Shippo, Mikoru, Sango, who are very dear friends with him now, even though he don't admit it.

As times goes, the song sings with it.

my only love

deep in my soul

love is so strong

it takes control

now we both know

the secrets bare

the feelings show

driven far apart

I will make a wish

on a shooting star

there will come a day

somewhere far away

in your arms I'll stay

my only love

even though you're gone

love will still live on

the feeling is so strong

my only love

my only love

there will come a day

somewhere far away

in your arms I'll stay

my only love

you've reached the deepest part

of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

my only love

there will come a day

somewhere far away

in your arms I'll stay

my only love

you've reached the deepest part

of the secret in my heart

I've known it from the start

my only love

my only love

Two days have passed but Kagome still haven't came awake. "It's only two hours until sunset, do you really think that she can make..." Mikoru's voice trailed off. "Of course she can. I know she can make it. Will I hope. But we can't give up on her yet." Said Sango.

SHE CAN MAKE IT. I KNOW SHE CAN. THE KAGOME I KNOW WOULD NEVER GIVE UP, NOT ON US NOR HERSELF. WE JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE HER!!! Thought Sango hopefully.

KAGOME I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE. YOU GOT TO ....FOR ME! Thought Inuyasha.

Okay people, what do you think? sorry about the cliff hanger I didn't mean to. But mom said I have to finish it cause she needed the computer. So this is it for this chapter stay tune for the next one! Hope you like it. Review and tell me please! And I have decide to write one more Inuyasha fanfic and one inuyasha anime OC crossove just let you know!r

Oh yeah by the way. I was thinking about starting a fanfic writing club if you guys want to join it please review and tell me thank!!!! OH YEAH AND I DIDN'T WRITE THE LYRIC I GOT IT FROM A SAILOR MOON WEBSITE. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. Thanks for reading!!!!


	5. TIME'S OUT

**CHAPTER 5 **

**TIME IS OUT!!!**

KAGOME I KNOW YOU CAN MAKE. YOU GOT TO ....FOR ME! Thought Inuyasha.

Sango, Mikoru, Shippo, and Kaede and just walked, worried, hoped, and waited as time flies through. It's 2 hours until sunset. Everyone started to lose hope little by little. However Inuyasha didn't, he believe that Kagome will awake up no matter what. He believe that Kagome will make somehow he just know it. I KNOW YOU WILL, KAGOME!!! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DOWN!! Hoped Inuyasha.

"Time is running OUT! There is only half an hour left." Cried Sango. HOW COULD SOMEONE HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT HORRIBLE TO A SUCH INNOCENT CHILD??? Thought Kaede as she sighed.

"So touchy!! Such a beautiful image, such good friends. Too bad it's all going to end. If it's the last thing I do!!!" hissed Kikyo.

"where am I? It's so dark here, but it's good that I have this torch with me." Muttered Kagome. "hello Kagome!" said a cold voice. "Kikyo?" asked Kagome surprisedly and fearfully. "what do you want Kikyo? Haven't you gotten enough for me?" "Look Kagome I am just trying to help. You know how painful this world can be! So why still live I it? If you just blow out the light and you can have a much better life, and someone loves you only. Not a two timer like Inuyasha. A way better and happier life!!! So what's there to consider, if you miss this chance you might never have it again!" stated Kikyo.

SHOULD I REALLY GO THERE? WHAT ABOUT INUYASHA AND THE GANG? Thought Kagome.

JUST GET LOST. WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE, YOU WILL JUST HELD US BACK!!!!

KIKYO! I NEVER FORGOT YOU, NOT EVEN FOR AN INSTAND. I LOVE YOU BEFORE, I STILL LOVE YOU NOW, AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER.NO ONE CAN EVER REPLACE YOU, NOR WHAT YOU MEANS TO ME! FOR YOU MY ONLY LOVE!

all these painful memories and voices of Inuyasha appeared over and over in her mind.

WHAT IS THERE TO CONSIDER ABOUT? I AM JUST A DUMB SHARD DETECTOR. INUYASHA WOULD BE WAY HAPPIER WITH KIKYO THAN ME AND SHE DESERVES HIM TOO, SHE HAVE WAITED 50 YEARS FOR HIM.

"No!!! this can't be happening. KAGOME!!!!" cried Sango. As the last light from the sunset disappeared behind the mountains.

ONCE SHE BLOWED OUT THE ONLY LIGHT SHE HAVE. EVERYTHNG WOULD BE BACK TO THE WAY IT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE 50 YEARS AGO. Thought Kikyo.

"Inuyasha..." muttered Kagome. Inuyasha's dog ear twigged at that particular word. "Kagome!!!" shouted Inuyasha as he bend down and hugged her tightly in his arm

holding her hand and muttered something that's to small to hear. INUYASHA. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD INTERFER MY BUSINESS. AND I AM READY FOR YOU. I HAVE SET A PROTECTION HERE THAT CAN'T BE BROKE. Thought Kikyo as she saw Kagome blew out her torch with tears streaming down her face and fell down to the ground. " goodbye my love, INUYSHA." Muttered Kagome.

"goodbye my love, INUYSHA." muttered Kagome as her hand slip through Inuyasha's.

"Kagome!!!!" as Inuyasha's voice echoed a single tear dropped down on Kagome's wound. "Kagome, Chikusho!!!( dammit!!) why don't you ever give me a chance to tell you how I really feel??!!!!????!!!! WHY!!!!! How can you just left like that???? How could you, where is that strong and never quit Kagome I know????? WHERE DID IT GO WHEN WE NEED IT THE MOST???? I know it's my fault that I wasn't there to protect you when you need me, and Gomen nasai ( I'm so sorry). But why do you have to punish me this way, KAGOME??? Anything is better than this. ANYTHING. I waited for days and days to tell you that Aishiteru ( I love you), but you, Kagome, you never gave me a chance to tell you that." Said Inuyasha as more tears dropped down on Kagome. "do you remember those poems you wrote??? Here is one I love the best:

1Day by day

Night by night

Kiss by kiss

Touch by touch

Step by step

I fall in love

A love so incomprehensible

So vivid

So unique

So wild, that not even the reign of god could control

A passion so deep

A need so necessary

A want so strong

The universe would not handle

I love you today

As I have from the start

I'll love you forever

With all my heart.

Flash Back:

"How do you like it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome cheerfully. "what does that means? Sounds like a Baka ( idiots ) to me!" said stubbornly. "Inuyasha, I worked so hard on it, you!!! SIT BOY!!!" cried Kagome as tears flow down her cheek.

End of Flash Back.

"Kagome, I .. why do I always have to be so stubborn, if I have told you how I feel earlier. Maybe none of this would happen. Without you life seem like nothing to me. There is no meaning for me to stay here either...." Said Inuyasha sadly.

Ok that is the end of this chapter. What will happen to Inuyasha? Will he go with Kagome or the dead priestess Kikyo? Is Kagome really dead? Find it out in the next chapter. Out with the old, in with the new. Please review and tell me what you think of my story and what's your favorite chapter so far. And check out my latest fanfic: **Princess Diary: Kagome in love. **I love it! And there is a chance for you to be in my fanfic as well. So check it out!


End file.
